


Only You

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e15 High School Poppycock, F/M, Five Years Later, Fluff, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Five years later, Chloe looks back on one of her favorite memories.





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Only You came up on my playlist and i had to get this quick drabble out. The prom scene is one of my favorite DeckStar moments.

It was their song. The one he had played at the ‘prom’ he had made just for her. The one he had danced with her to. The way they had swayed across the open floor of Lux, soft and slower than she would have ever expected from someone like Lucifer. When he dipped her, her breath caught in her throat. As he straightened her back up, she had been sure he was going to kiss her, honestly, in that moment, she wanted him to. Instead, he just pulled her close and began talking over the case. 

They spent those moments discussing his ‘inspiration block’, his warm hand curled over hers at his shoulder as his other laid gently at her back, never lowering, never trying to do more than just sway with her. She had never expected such sweet normality from her oversexed partner. As each second passed, she expected him to return to his usually lewd self, to make some pun or sex-related joke, but that never came. He stuck to his otherworldly metaphors when explaining the problem that was puzzling him. When she had given her advice about it being better to move forward then to keep yourself stuck in the past, he had pulled away from her for a moment. 

She had been worried by his sudden movements, the look on his face leaving her sure he would soon dart away, vanish in the blink of an eye as he so often did. She held her breath in those moments as he explained his realization and thanked her for helping him solve his puzzle. As he reached out to take up her hand again and held her against him once more, she relaxed into him, her breath releasing in a soft sigh. 

The other songs that played over the club’s sound system that night passed by in a blur. Five years later, the only song she recalled from that night was Yazoo’s ‘Only You’. Whenever she heard the opening beats to it, she would be transported back to that night. The night she saw a softer, sweeter Lucifer that was sure few others ever did. She knew the truth now, the truth she didn’t want to see back then, but it didn’t matter. 

Yes, he was the Devil, the literal, actual Lucifer Morningstar. But not to her, never to her. And no matter how many times she had to, she would always make sure he knew he was worth loving. That he was worthy of happiness, worthy of being with those he cared for. 

Anytime he doubted her words, she would start their song, take his hand and sway with him as they had that night. She was his, and always would be. 


End file.
